TLBT DOA TOPSY CRAZY SHORT UNRELEASED PREVIEW
by SilvahBittah01
Summary: Mr. Threehorn (Topsy) is super stressed out and needs to rest, and Tria has to make sure he's getting that well deserved relaxation as she tries to get the message out to the kids; Cera accidentally kicks the seed at her dad while he's taking a nap.


**TLBT DINO OF AGENTS {Short Story} - Topsy Crazy**

 **Summary:**

 **Meg makes a blood pressure watch for Mr. Threehorn after Tysean aggravates him for the last time.**

 **_\SETTING/_**

 **[Meg was finishing putting the finishing touches on Topsy's blood pressure watch around his wrist/paw when Tysean, Littlefoot & the others arrived to Cera's place.]**

 **Tysean- (In a funny voice) Sup, fellas? (Sees the thing on Topsy's Wrist; Talks normal), What's going on?**

 **Topsy- (Springs up) Stay back!**

 **Tysean- (The kids take giant steps back) whoa whoa whoa hey, what did I do?! Megan, explain why you're over here messin with Topsy's paw?**

 **Meg- I'm putting a blood pressure detector on it**

 **Nikki- A Watch.**

 **Meg- A blood pressure detector**

 **Tysean- Look, it's a fkin watch, get your Sht right, what are you doing over here putting a watch on Topsy's wrist?**

 **Tria- (Walks in) it's to let us know how Topsy is doing. He's feeling really stressed out lately.**

 **Megy- And that watch is toooo?**

 **Topsy- To help me calm down and stay calm. Basically the main reason is to let me know what is bothering me, then to fix it. Like you! {Tysean}**

 **Tysean- What? What are you talking about, I haven't been bothering you lately... Well... Not recently. Have I?**

 **Topsy- Why let me help you refresh your memory**

 **{Topsy jumped up on all fours and started to chase Tysean but Tria stepped in and tried to put him back in calm position. After that, she turned to the kids, but she also locked eyes on Tysean.}**

 **Tysean- (Flinches) {Tria had her eyes on Tysean just sitting there}, Oh... For a minute there I thought you were gonna hit me.**

 **Tria- I would. {Tysean gasped cuz he was scared of what she had just said.} But I'm better than that and I choose not to.**

 **Littlefoot- Tria, maybe when Mr. Threehorn feels better, he can maybe play with us.**

 **Topsy- (Chuckles) Ha! Me, play? With all of you? Ha! Not in your life! (Rests head on his arms)**

 **Chomper- But I see you play with Tricia all the time, eventually that has to be counted as playing. Does it?**

 **Ducky- It Does, Chomper, It Does.**

 **Littlefoot- alright, we understand if he doesn't want to.**

 **Tria- Okay Kids, go take Tricia along with you kids and go play so you can leave Mr. Threehorn in peace.**

 **Ruby- No Problem. What do you want us to do to help Mr. Threehorn enjoy his peace and quiet?**

 **Tria- By-**

 **Topsy- (Steps in front of Tria) STAYING WITHIN FIVE THOUSAND MILES FROM HERE!**

 **Petrie- A Thousand Miles? How can Tysean see you and he no hear you?**

 **Topsy- That's the whole idea**

 **Tysean- Bleh Bleh Bleh (Watches starts to beep fast as Tysean approaches Topsy, as he steps back, the beeping slows down Til it stops, then Tysean tested the detector again as a game), aye, I can make a freestyle over this!**

 **[Mr. Threehorn Growled]**

 **Okay... Okay... Uh, here we go-**

 **{STOMP!}**

 **Tysean- Oh Sht, okay okay, five miles... (Whispers to Nikki), how long is five thousand miles?**

 **[Everyone groaned.]**

 **Bindi- Look, we all are not going to bother Topsy at all, we'll just be at the watering hole playing ball. You won't even know we're here and we all will leave him alone to rest, right Tysean?**

 **Tysean- Man, that's fu- (Looks at Tricia), um (clears throat), That's messed up, why the... Brick, you put me up to plate on the obvious things? Why don't you say "Nikki That Means You" or "That also goes for you Megy! Or Understand, Littlefoot? Always me, why me? Me me Me! Might as well be on top of the me list!**

 **[Bindi growls at Tysean trying to make her statement clear. Then Tysean finally gave up and accepted the understatement.]**

 **Tysean- (Sighs Heavily) Fine! I'll stay away from him, Five miles, right? Five hundred- Five-five-**

 **Topsy- THOUSAND!**

 **Tysean- (Snaps Fingers) Thousand, Right, Okay, Five Thousand Miles. Got It. but hey, why do you, I mean c'mon, I haven't got on your nerves recently, right? Not even lately... (Chuckles Nervously) Uh... It has to be something else other than me that has to be getting on your nerves a lot, cuz I'm not the only one. (Turns to the gang), guys, I am not the main problem for Mr. Threehorn, am I?**

 **[The gang was unable to speak the truth due to how Tysean would react if they would tell him the truth.]**

 **Bindi- Um...**

 **Meg- Well...**

 **Littlefoot- Actually your uh...**

 **[Everyone went on like this for ten seconds which irked Tysean to the breaking point.]**

 **Tysean- Huh, Some friends you are! (Turns To Topsy), look, Tops, when u tell me to do something, I do it. So don't go accusing me of some Sht that will make me feel guilty of thinking that I did it or not!**

 **Nikki- Yea, Iike that Time when I accidentally messed up Tria's shiny stone tower Cera built and I had to blame it on Tricia. Okay I did it but I didn't say I did, cuz they didn't see me. Right?**

 **Tysean- Wrong, Cuz your ass done told all of us everything we didn't need to know but knew anyway cuz u can't seem to keep your mouth shut. Tria, Nikki was the one who done it, I saw-**

 **Nikki- Wait, YOU SPIED ON ME?!**

 **Tysean- We all know you don't do Sht you suppose to do anyways, so-**

 **Nikki- And You witnessed it and haven't told anybody?**

 **[Tria looked really stern and concerned and a bit edgy as she walked toward the two.]**

 **Nikki- Where'd you find the time to do that?**

 **Tysean- I skipped Mr. Thicknose's teaching session to catch yo ass stealing one of Tria's stones but failing stupendously and I... Should... Shut_up... Now.**

 **[Tria was mad at the two for what was being said]**

 **Bindi- Oooh you're gonna get it now.**

 **Tysean- Shut It, Bindi!**

 **Nikki- I had to, I was going to pawn one of her shiny stones for cash. (Whispers in Tysean's ear)**

 **Tysean- WHAT?! (NIKKI NODS), No way!**

 **Tria- (Clears Throat), Please tell me everything from the beginning.**

 **Tysean- (Both Swallows Nervously), Well ladies first.**

 **[With that said, Nikki punched Tysean in the shoulder hard causing him to whisper an "Owww" sound.**

 **Nikki- Tria... I was me who accidentally messed u**

 **Your tower... Not Tricia.**

 **Tria & Topsy- (Topsy stands up) WHAT?! **

**Nikki- (Pushes Tysean in front of her for protection), Okay, your turn to talk, Tysean.**

 **Tysean- (Freezes 3 Seconds), Thank you, Nikki.**

 **[Right when Tysean was about to speak, he ran and grabbed Tricia.]**

 **Tysean- Well look at The bright circle, we better get a move on, don't worry, we'll bring Cera and Tricia back before the bright circle leaves the sky, bye have a good rest c'mon everybody! (In further distance; Chomper trips on something), Chomper get up, let's go! What are you tryna do, get my ass kicked?!**

 **Chomper- Sorry!**

 **Nikki- (Further distanced) Don't Be!**

 **Megy- (Further distanced) alright both of y'all need to shut up!**

 **Tysean- (Further Distance) you're tellin me to shut up? What bout her she is al...**

 **Tria- (To Topsy), I knew it was Nikki.**

 **Topsy- Of course you did, she's a danger to you as Tysean's a danger to me!**

 **Tria- C'mom Topsy, Don't be ridiculous, now you get some rest alright baby?**

 **Topsy- (sighs) okay, honey.**

 **[Mr. Threehorn finally took a peaceful nap as Tria went along her business.**

 **_\Bright Circle Setting From The Sky/_**

 **[As the kids are still playing soccer with a melon, Tysean had a phone call from one of their friends saying that Trump & Barney ({YouTube Channel Dashiexp: Barney}), are gonna team up to try to kill him...]**

 **Tysean- ...Look, I don't care what the Fk Trump's stupid ass got to say, I don't know how Barney figured out how I tried to sabotage his campaign, but-**

 **(Friend Talks)**

 **[Nikki was hearing everything Tysean was saying on the phone and sneakily walks in on him without him knowing.]**

 **Tysean- IT WAS YOU?! OH HELL NO! YOUR ASS IS SO LUCKY IM DOWN HERE IN THE GREAT VALLEY RIGHT NOW CUZ I WOULD BEAT YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW IF IT WOULD BE UP TO-**

 **(Friend Talks)**

 **Tysean- Oh, no no no, no_no- Don't You dare cut on me, don't you ever dare cut on me when I'm speaking! Since you got a big ass mouth like every Dmn Body I know, you go travel up to where Trump is having his campaign and tell him that I will be waiting for his fake toupee ass! And U tell Barney that the next time he asks me to make me a sandwich, the only sandwich Imma make him is a knuckle sandwich! Got It! You do that, and I will think- THINK, notice I said "THINK", I will THINK about letting you choose which finger to break out of their place.**

 **(Friend Talks)**

 **Tysean- Sh- You'd better be sorry, cuz u sure aren't gon be safe! Bye! And You can also tell the both of them to kiss my ass, & tell them they can't kiss it cuz I'm way too priceless for them to ur their Nasty ass lips on me, I'm more priceless than Trump's rich ass, you tell him that! **

**Friend- Okay.**

 **Tysean- Now don't make me call back and find out u being involved in something I don't like, okay? Okay, now hang up! I'm pissed! Hang the Fk Up! I done told you! Sht!**

 **Nikki- (Whispers) Tysean?**

 **Tysean- (Turns to Nikki) Oh, Nikki!**

 **Nikki- What are you doing, you're too loud!**

 **Tysean- Tajeh says he had told them bout me, us, all of us, and what went on around here. And that Barney and Trump's gonna collaborate to kill my ass! So I told Taj to go down there and tell them to kiss my ass.**

 **Nikki- Dude, You can't do that?!**

 **Tysean- And Why Not? I already done it, they ain't gon do Sht!**

 **Nikki- Gimmie the phone! (Takes phone from Tysean)**

 **Tysean- Hey, what you think your d-**

 **Nikki- Sorry, Tajeh, Tysean's feeling cranky as usual.**

 **(Tajeh Talks)**

 **Nikki- I know, he needs his beauty sleep, don't worry, all he needs is a dose of Me, Bindi, Meg, Ruby & Megy and he'll be off to sleep like a little baby.**

 **[As Tajeh talks, Tysean spoke to himself pointing at Nikki while looking half way up to the sky],**

 **Tysean- Whoa (5x) I know Dmn well that girl didn't just call me a baby!**

 **Nikki- Look, I have to go take care of this little tot**

 **Tysean- Alright, That's It!**

 **Nikki- Oh, & Tajeh (Tajeh- Yea), Don't Do- Bye! (Hangs Up the phone before Tysean tries to grabs it)**

 **Tysean- AYE!**

 **Nikki- Tysean, We told you, if you can't talk on the phone calmly & positively, don't talk at all?**

 **Tysean- Man, that boy done told them everything about me!**

 **[Nikki just stood there pulling a 'I'm not buying it' look on her face.]**

 **Tysean- Well not everything**

 **(Nikki Stays In her Pose)**

 **Tysean- Just about**

 **(Nikki Stays In her Pose)**

 **Tysean- Look, you can stay in that pose all you want it ain't gon change Sht, not to mention bout that little ruse u got into wit Tria today.**

 **Nikki- Oh yea, how'd u find out bout me tryna pawn Tria's shiny stone?!**

 **Tysean- Well like most detectives I have my sources... And the obvious isn't one of'em, and neither is Bindi.**

 **Nikki- So, Bindi?**

 **Tysean- No, I just said-**

 **Nikki- (Grabs Tysean's shirt and pulls him close to her face), Was it Bindi?!**

 **Tysean- (Swallows), Yea it was Bindi.**

 **[Nikki releases him allowing him falling to the ground.]**

 **Nikki- I knew it!**

 **Tysean- Well it don't matter now cuz we both gon be fked up anyway**

 **[Nikki & Tysean went back and forth when they saw Ducky fell and got up. Nikki called her over before she ran toward the others.]**

 **Ducky- Yes, Nikki?**

 **Nikki- (Kneels down to Ducky) Baby, do you know what time it is?**

 **Ducky- Um, no, I do not. Is it... Time for the bright circle to leave the sky?**

 **Nikki- Yes it is.**

 **Ducky- But we are almost finished playing toss the seed**

 **Tysean- Y'all still playing that game? And last I checked we all were kicking a big purple watermelon**

 **Ducky- Yea well... {SCENE CHANGES WHEN LITTLEFOOT KICKED THE MELON AND SPIKE CAUGHT IT AND ACCIDENTALLY ATE IT, AS EVERYONE CALLED OUT HIS NAME IN DISAPPOINTMENT LEAVING SPIKE TO ENJOY THE MELON WITH A MOAN THAT SOUNDED LIKE "Uh-Oh"}, weeee... Decided to play another game.**

 **Tysean- Another game this late- wait hol' up, Spike ate the melon did he? SPIKE!**

 **[Spike & the others ran toward Tysean and the two and slid in front of them to a stop]**

 **Tysean- How many times do we have to tell ya, when we're playing kick ball, not to eat the melon until we're finished playing the game?**

 **[Spike groaned but Tysean rubs Spike's head in forgiveness], It's all good, Spike. I know it was an accident.**

 **Everyone- Awww**

 **Tysean- Whoa Whoa Whoa! I'm being nice! Haven't y'all ever seen me being nice to anyone before?**

 **Chomper- I've never seen you be nice to anyone before**

 **Ruby- (Whispers to Chomper) Might be because he's too busy picking on you too much.**

 **Chomper- Ohhhh.**

 **Tysean- (To Spike) We all know that's a mistake that is not to be made again, right?**

 **[Spike nods as Tysean says 'good boy, Spike' and gave him his left over green food to eat. Then suddenly they heard a familiar sound.]**

 **Voice- Heads Up!**

 **[That voice was Cera and she hopped over Chomper, Littlefoot, Ruby & Ducky as she swung her tail at the pine cone seed and it hit various trees and rolled in & out of various bushes, in & out people's nests. **

**Nikki- Y'all go home to your nests and herds, Now! Bindi, Meg & Megy, make sure they make it to their homes safely, okay?**

 **Megy- Alright, Nikki**

 **Bindi- Sure**

 **Meg- Wait, And what are you going to do?**

 **Tysean- What Do You Mean? Because of you, I will have to lay off Threehorn & I blame you for making that watch for him**

 **Meg- Blood Pressure** **Detector!**

 **Tysean- Lie Device Sensor.**

 **Meg- In fact, whose to blame? I was just looking out for Mr. Threehorn. He's old and he is stressed out**

 **Tysean- Newsflash, since when the Fk you start to care for someone who you dislike?**

 **Meg- Uhhh...**

 **Tysean- Exactly!**

 **Meg- Man, Shut Up!**

 **Tysean- Bleh! (Sticks Tongue out at Meg)**

 **Meg- Blaaah! (Sticks Tongue out back at Tysean; To Nikki), Like I said, Nikki, what are you going to do when we're doing all of this?**

 **Nikki- Well, Follow that seed to where it may land, of course.**

 **Bindi- Well be careful**

 **Nikki- (Murmurs to self angrily) Says the girl who snitched on me**

 **Bindi- Excuse me, what was that?**

 **Nikki- Um... We'll be careful**

 **Bindi- Alright.**

 **Nikki- (Murmurs to self again angrily) yeah, we'll be careful but u'd better cuz-**

 **Bindi- Nikki, are you trying to say something to me?**

 **Nikki- No... go!**

 **Bindi- Alright, don't get too jumpy on me.**

 **Nikki- (Murmurs to self again) Dmn, always have to be in someone's sht-**

 **Bindi- Sorry, what was that?**

 **Nikki- OH MY GOD, WHAT THE F-**

 **{Next Scene: Everyone heads to home, Cera & Tricia leaves with them trying to hide from Nikki & Tysean.}**

 **Tysean- Oh no no no no no, Cera, Tricia, don't act like we didn't see what we just saw cuz one you're home is that way, and two, Cera, you are going with us anyway & you're gonna track down that seed to where YOU whacked it.**

 **Cera- (To Self) Dang It!**

 **Tysean- Now get your 'Tryna play it like he didn't notice' look ass in front of us and lead. And you better know where it is.**

 **Cera- Don't Push It**

 **Tysean- What? You're already pushin my luck to a minimum**

 **Nikki- Tysean, Shut up, Cera, Find the seed, don't say nothing else.**

 **[The four went after the seed and suddenly, what they didn't expect, it was still going and suddenly the seed headed for you know who... Mr. Threehorn who was resting peacefully but he still was a heavy sleeper. The seed was about to hit him, which drawn gasps in the four's faces, but it suddenly stopped. They blew a big relief sigh, which made the seed continue its course and hit Mr. Threehorn in the face... Really hard to the effect of him rolling over three times. Cera, Tricia & Tysean were about to scream when Nikki stepped on all their foots... That made it worse until Nikki flashed her fist at their faces which made them quiet and pushed them to a nearby bush.]**

 **Nikki- We've gotta get that seed**

 **Tysean- Well lucky for you, I'm a shadow with shadow powers, I can possess the seed and move out of the Threehorn's way. Haha, who's the smart one?**

 **Nikki- Well (Car screech sound; Holds hand in front of Tysean), I got Psychokinesis powers, I can just move the seed from my mind without all that movement you have to do-**

 **Tysean- What I do there, is not movement, that's ghostly work made by flying and lack of legs**

 **Nikki- Yea but... (Cont. talking)**

 **Cera- (Whispers To Tricia) Who do you think should get the seed?**

 **Tricia- (Laughs; Whispers) Yee-key, Yee-key!**

 **Cera- Yeah, I think so too.**

 **[Cera clears her throat and interrupts Their bitter argument and said that they would like Nikki to get the seed instead of Tysean. He became jealous and started to flip out.]**

 **Tysean- What! You pick mind control over magic?**

 **Cera- I thought you said that was ghostly work**

 **Tysean- Don't put Sht in your mouth and use them against me, I know what I said! Regardless on what you said, I'm getting that seed!**

 **[Tysean turns shadow and floated to the seed's shadow lit by the night circle. It was easier to get to because it wasn't enough light to block his way to get there, which wasn't a problem anyway. As he was about to move...]**

 **Nikki- Not if I move it first!**

 **[She did her telekinesis power on the seed and tried to pull it with her mind and her index finger out, with her other hand on the side of her head near her ear. The seed struggled side to side, back and forth, basically due to the two constantly fighting trying to claim the seed for themselves. They braked and they were going opposite directions, Tysean Goin left and Nikki going right. Tricia tried to get Cera's attention and when she did, she lifter her paw up at who's on the further left and it was Tria heading this way... And they don't know how to alert any of the two cuz they're too busy tryna prove who's right or not, suddenly, Nikki somehow lost control of the seed and Tysean went his way all over the family's nest. Suddenly the seed hit Topsy to the point where he rose up.]**

 **Cera- Boy, so much for him being a heavy sleeper**

 **[Then the seed hit Tria and the seed landed in front of Topsy. Tysean's top half came out from the bottom of its shadow and smiled nervously.]**

 **Tysean- Hi, Mr. Threehorn... Hope you enjoyed your nap... Hehe. Uh... Aaaah!**

 **[Mr. Threehorn stomped on the top half but missed as Tysean maneuvered the seed and aimed it at Nikki, then he went straight for her as she screamed and CRASH! Tysean wasn't no longer a shadow but the two had their heads aching.]**

 **Cera- (Whispers to Tricia) C'mon, Tricia. Let's blow this place!**

 **[Tricia nodded and ran off along with Nikki but Tria caught her but didn't see Tricia & Cera go by.]**

 **Tria- Not So Fast!**

 **[Nikki stopped and looked at her and then at Cera & Tricia, who are already made their way far away.]**

 **Nikki- Wait, But... They... You... Uh... Aww Fk it.**

 **[Topsy's Blood pressure detector went off and stood in front of the two with Tria]**

 **Tria- Which one you're gonna take, Topsy?**

 **Topsy- Oh, you already know, honey**

 **Tria- Awww, (Giggles a little; gets furious at Nikki as Topsy gets furious at Tysean)**

 **Tysean- Tricia**

 **Nikki- Cera**

 **Both- Heeelllppp!**

 **Topsy- (Pushes small sized rock to him), oh you wouldn't need this for what we're gon do to you!**

 **Tysean- Uh, wait, actually, that's not the-**

 **Topsy- QUIET!**

 **[Topsy launched the small rock in the air as the others made it to their nests. Petrie was talking and suddenly got hit with the small sized rock.]**

 **Petrie- Gee, that didn't even hurt at all...**

 **[Then Petrie's wings froze up]**

 **Chomper- Uh, Petrie? Petrie? Are you alright, Petrie? Petrie?**

 **[Then Petrie fell flat on the ground]**

 **Chomper- PEEEEE-TRIIIIEEEEEE!**

 **_\THE END/_**


End file.
